thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Stineford
Welcome to the next dedicated page guide, this time around trying to detail all the content and repercussions of your actions in your return to Stineford. Expect SPOILERS. The spreadsheet made by Fulminato was very useful for the creation of this page. Variables There are only 2 variables to track. They determine how much influence you have over the two forces that control Stineford: the dukedom and the church. * Duke Influence: influence over the dukedom. * Annah influence: influence over the Stineford's branch of the Church of Ivala. Various factors will alter both values: * The Ardoheim country score: you need 50 or higher for the best result. * Sarai's RP: 100 for the best outcome. Also, if you were able to sacrifice Sarai's sexy times during the Council, your decision will also have an impact in the outcome of this section. Past actions: * If you rescued Lucy back in chapter 1, you can finally bring down the Caged Lily. * The Stineford Collateral Damage variable (from the Third Arclent War) wiil play a role in this section. The most optimal value would be between 10 and 15. Also the Shops shouldn't be damaged. * Most of the investments in this region will help you to gain influence over the Duke, Annah or bothYou can only invest in the Stineford Weapon Store, with the same price as in chapter 4: 200,000 ProN.. * Annah's final score at the Council will also play a role here. This score can be modified by your actions in this section. * If Kara is alive, you can meet her in the Cathedral's garden, but her presence doesn't have any mechanical effects. Optimal outcomes You want to have extensive influence over both subjects. Numerically that means to get a score ≥ 12 in both cases. First contacts Once you recover the control of the sprite, your first action should be to visit both Annah and the Duke. The Duke can be found in his domain, accessible from the Merchant District in the top center of the zone. You just need to speak with him. Don't forget to interact with the black spot in one of the side rooms and to speak with Elleani. The conversation with Annah will require that you make a her a little favor. That will unlock the access to some areas (you can bypass the defenses, but this action have some consequences). There are two possible options to accomplish Annah's petition: * The most evident way is to visit the unnamed bar in the Slums and, when prompted, choose the option to create a compulsion that will keep the drunks from congregating there. * Alternatively, if you invested in the Succubi Tower expansion, you can fund a succubi bar outside the city with 25,000 ProN. You have to chat with a succubus in the B1 floor. Both options will have the same result and dialogue, but it's possible that the second option will have further consequences later. Gathering magical data Looking for allies Quests in Stineford Meeting with Annah Once you have completed all the issues in Stineford described here, speak with Sarai and choose the option to Make final decisions. At this point, a strange attack starts in the Cathedral garden between Annah and (apparently) a Chosen of Ivala. The meeting will have various consequences in function of the Annah's score at the end of Council and Ardoheim's score: After that, it's time to interact with the various characters present in the garden to increase your influence in both fronts. Remember that you can speak with Sarai at any point to check the influence with both the Duke and Annah. Once you have taken all the decisions, speak with Sarai and choose Enact decisions to finish the section. This will trigger the apparition of the Doom King, that has some consequences (mostly negative) in function of your influence over the Duke: Also at this point the game counts the number of magical spots that the party has gathered: Lastly, your influence over the duke and Annah: References Category:Guides Category:Game mechanics